Late
by Taohan03
Summary: Tao menyukai Baekhyun namun muncul Luhan yang mencintai Tao terjadilah cinta segitiga BL,TaoHan/TaoBaek/HunHan


Late

Cast

· Tao

· Luhan

· Baekhyun

Gendre: Romance,Hurt

Ini castnya punya orang tua masing masing saya sebagai author tampan ga ngapa ngapain cuman minjem nama. Bagi ibu hamil dan menyusui silahkan baca saya jamin rasa susu anda menghangat seketika(?)

Hanya melihat namja yang ia sukai dari lantai 3 setiap istirahat mengawasi namja yang ia sukai melihatnya memakan bekalnya,menatap senyuman kotak dari bibir cherry khas namja manis itu,namun tangannya mengepal ketika seorang namja tinggi caplang memeluk Byun Baekhyun dengan intens."Awas kau Park Chanyeol."

Rintik hujan menghiasi kaca jendela kelas Huang zi tao mengeratkan jaketnya sudah pukul 18.00 KST waktunya ia pulang. Suara derap kakinya menghiasi koridor kelas."Hai Huang zi tao!"Seseorang menepuk pundaknya."By-byun?"Badannya mendadak tegang."Mau pulang bersama? Aku rasa rumah kita searah."Tao mengangguk kaku dan ia mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun.

"Haah bis jam segini penuh aku lelah Tao."Baekhyun menyendekan kepalanya ke dada Tao."Tidur lah Byun nanti ku bangunkan."Ucap Tao sambil mengatur detak jantungnya. Suasana bis sangat sunyi masing masing sibuk dengan pikiriannya sendiri Baekhyun masih setia tidur dibahu Tao dan Tao masih sibuk menjaga jantungnya agar tidak copot."Baekhyun ayo turun."

Dua namja sedang berjalan menyurusi trotoar di malam Seoul yang dingin ini sesekali satu dari mereka membuka percakapan dan yang satu menanggapi dengan kikuk."Tao terimakasih sudah mengantarku haha ini sampai malam sekali kok."Tao hanya mengangguk kemudian izin untuk pulang.

"Hoy panda kau dari mana?"Suara mengganggu Xi Luhan menyapa Tao saat ia sampai di gerbang rumahnya. Tetangganya itu selalu saja mengganggunya Tao sampai rela berangkat pagi dari pada harus diganggu olehnya."Bukan urusanmu kan? Diam lah aku lelah."

BLETAK!

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kau pulang larut karena mengantar namja sialan itu? Sadar Tao kesehatanmu ini lebih penting!"Ucap Luhan dengan nada tinggi."Kau gila ya?! Kau melemparku dengan kaleng ini? Siapa yang kau bilang namja sialan?"Tao membuka gebang rumahnya."Dan jangan sok peduli denganku Luhan kau bukan ibuku selamat malam."

Bunyi pintu rumah coklat itu dibanting membuat Luhan tertegun pandangannya kosong dan ia memegang dadanya."Sakit Tao, tidak bisakah kau melihatku yang jelas tidak memainkanmu?"Rintik hujan kembali jatuh langit yang tenang kembali menangis."Ah sial hujan lagi!"Buru buru Luhan memasuki rumahnya ia sempat terjatuh karena rumput yang licin oleh air."Kenapa Tekatmu begitu kuat Luhan?"Tao memperhatikan pria Beijing itu tertatih memasuki rumahnya.

_Biarlah aku buta dengan cinta ini biarkan aku mengejarmu sampai aku benar benar lelah dan menyerah biarkan kau membenciku walaupun hatiku sakit aku hanya tidak mau kau lebih sakit dariku-Luhan_

Matahari mulai menampakkan diriya di ufuk timur cahayanya menggangu semua insan tuhan di dunia tak terkecuali namja manis bermata panda ia menggeliat dalam tidurnya kemudian membuka matanya dengan malas. Jujur saja tidur 7 jam untuknya masih kurang ia masih ingin memeluk guling kesayangannya."Tao ayo makan sarapanmu." "Ya mama sebentar aku sedang pakai baju."

"Pagi Panda~" Sapaan manis Luhan di balas tatapan tidak suka dari Tao."Lihat aku pakai seragam apa."Mata Tao seketika terbelalak."APA-APAAN! Kau satu sekolah denganku?!"Luhan terkekeh melihat reaksi namja yang ia cintai ini."YUP! aku pindah sekolah."Kata Luhan Tao masih menganga lebar tak percaya kiamat kecil didepannya telah terjadi."Ayo Tao nanti kita telat."Kata 'KITA' masih terngiyang di kepala Tao ini bencana baginya.

"Annyeong! Nama ku Xi Luhan panggil saja Luhan aku murid baru disini jadi aku mohon bantuannya. Bangapseumnida!"Luhan membungkukkan badannya setelah perkenalan singkatnnya dan menebar senyuman kepada teman barunya.

"KYAA dia tampan sekali!"

"Luuhaaaan apa kau single?!"

"Luhan Jadi lah Uke ku!"

Tao menatap malas teman sekelasnya teriakan-teriakan mereka membuatnya muak ingin sekali dia cepat cepat lulus dari sini dan pergi menjauh dari namja terkutuk itu."Baiklah Luhan duduk di sebelah Do Kyungsoo."

"Taoooooo!" Suara cempreng yang 3minggu ini menghiasi telinganya kembali terdengar."Kau ta tidak? Kita digosipkan pacaran loh!"Ucap Luhan bersemangat."Hmm ya."Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya."Bukannya itu bagus? Hehe."Tao memberikan deathglare terbaiknya."Apa? aku suka kok kita digosipkan seperti itu, itu kan bagus?"Tao menatap heran sekaligus aneh kepada Luhan.

"Baekhyun!"Luhan memandang Tao yang berlari kearah namja yang dipanggil Baekhyun."Mau makan bersaman?"Tawar Tao."Bukannya kau dengan Luhan?"Tao menggeleng."Kajja!"Luhan memandang kosong dua sejoli itu pergi."Hunna, haruskah aku berhenti?"

Luhan memperhatikan gerakan Tao ia memperhatikan namja yang ia suka yang semakin lama semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun."Ah sial kenapa sering sekali hujan?"Ia mengenakan hoodienya dan terus mengamati mereka dari halte bus disebrang mereka."Dingin.."Ia melihat Tao memberikan Jaketnya kepada Baekhyun

Sakit itu lah ia rasakan ia tidak bisa memiliki menggigil dan harus melihat Tao dengan Baekhyun itu membuat kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya mulai kabur dan perlahan memutih."Luhan!"Ia tidak sadar lagi.

"Kau sudah bangun Han?"Tangan hangat Sehun menyentuh keningnya."Kau bodoh ya sampai rela hujan hujanan demi namja yang tidak melirikmu sama sekali."Luhan memejamkan matanya terputar kembali memori di otaknya bagaimana tatapan hangat Tao kepada Baekhyun."Aku tidak bodoh Hun."Sehun mendekap Luhan."Berhentilah Luhan, dan kembali lah kepadaku."Luhan menangis dalam pelukan Sehun. Sungguh ia bingung harus apa sekarang."Maaf kan aku baby,"Ia mengusap air mata Luhan."Tidur lah besok ku antar kau ke sekolah."

"Ya Taozi berhenti menggangguku!"Baekhyun melempar handuk yang ia punya kearah Tao."Baekhyun handukmu basah!"Hari ini pelajaran olahraga Tao dan Baekhyun baru saja selesai olahraga softball."Tao."Suara Luhan menginterupsi Tao dan Baekhyun."Apa?"Baekhyun segera berjalan ke arah Chanyeol."Ikut aku."

Luhan mengajak –lebih tepatnya menarik- Tao kesebuah ruangan dan mendorong namja itu dengan kasar."Tao aku menyukaimu."Tangan Luhan menggenggam erat lengan Tao."Aku mencintaimu."

Hening...

"Luhan aku-"

"Aku mohon lihat aku Tao lihat aku sekali saja!"

"Maaf Luhan aku ti-"

"Jangan Lihat namja itu! Hiks.."Air mata Luhan menetes air mata kelelahan,ia lelah menahan semua perasaan ini ia lelah melihat Taonya memeluk dan bersama Baekhyun."Kau tidak akan bisa bersamanya.."Tao mengerutkan keningnya."Ia milik Park Chanyeol."Mata Sendu luhan bertemu dengan obsidian milik Tao.

Tao perlahan melepas genggaman Luhan."Maaf aku tidak bisa Luhan maaf."Tao meninggalkan Luhan perlahan merosot air mata yang ia tahan perlahan jatuh dadanya sesak berkali kali ia memukul dadanya."Hiks...Tao..uhuk."Luhan melihat bayangan dirinya dikaca buram yang ada diruangan. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi."Arrghhh!"Ia menendang benda yang ada diruangan itu kemudian badannya ia terduduk menangis lagi."Aku membencimu Tao..hiks..hiks"

Keadaan berantakan,mata sembab rambut berantakan air mata yang masih mengalir terlihat begitu menyedihkan."Aku lelah Hunna,"Ia menghapus kasar air matanya jalur air yang terlukis disisi wajahnya ia hapus dan ia bangkit.

Tao merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang kecil miliknya ia masih ingat betul pernyataan namja Beijing tadi sore. Kalimat tulus yang Tao tau itu memang dari hatinya airmata yang dengan indah meluncur dipipinya dan tatapan putus asa yang Tao lihat tadi masih berputar dipikarannya."Arrgh! aku harus apa."

Namja yang selalu membelikannya maknan kesukaannya namja yang ia selalu anggap penggangu namun hanya namja itu yang selalu membuat harinya sedikit berwarna bukan Baekhyun yang ia sukai ia baru sadar kalau perasaannya kepada Baekhyun hanya sekedar mengagumi."Lebih baik aku tidur."

Jam weker berteriak dengan tidak sopannya membanngunkan Tao yang terperanjat kaget dan mematikan weker sambil mengumpat weker sialan itu.

Jam 7 pagi Tao segera menyambar jaketnya dan bergegas ke rumah Luhan. Namun saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya ia menemukan sebuah kotak merah dengan gambar paris ia membalik kan kotak itu,tidak ada nama pengirim.

Tao masih memandang kotak merah misterious ditangannya."Dari siapa.."Ia membuka Kotak itu dan matanya melebar saat melihat isinya

Semua barang yang Luhan berikan kepadanya yang ia anggap pengganggu dan ia abaikan dibawah kolong meja dikelasnya. 2 cincin,1kalung,3pasang anting semuanya barang ia sukai dan semua dari Luhan.

_Aku hanya mau memberimu sampah sampah ini lagi kau ingat kan ketika aku memberikanmu ini? Aku sangat menyayangkan ketika kau malah mengabaikan mereka dan tidak membuka bungkusnya terlebih dahulu padahal jika kau membuka bungkusnya kau pasti suka kan? Apa karena aku yang memberikannya Tao? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun yang memberi mungkin kah kau akan menerimanya dengan senang hati? Jujur aku masih mencintaimu tapi kau sepertinya menolakku mentah mentah jadi aku dan Sehun pergi ke Beijing sekarang terimakasih atas rasa ini Tao-Luhan_

Tao menggenggam erat kertas yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut dan buru buru menyalakan motornya. Ia menuju bandara.

"Permisi maaf keberangkatan Beijing dimana?"Tanya Tao kepada petugas Bandara."Oh terimakasih!"Tao segera berlari menuju terminal keberangkatan tak peduli berapa orang yang ia tabrak ia ingin bertemu Luhan sekarang.

Lututnya lemas saat ia melihat pesawat tujuan Beijing takeoff ia lemas."Luhan! wo ai ni Luhan wo ai ni.."ia berlutut didepan kaca transparan menatap pesawat yang perlahan mengecil."Mianhae Luhan..."

-end

jadi inilah akhir ff saya gimana ceritanya? ini keluar banget dari jalur kerangka karangannya reviewnya kaka. ini juga buat saingan sama author PikChumchum wahahahaa ga deng wo ai ni han!


End file.
